Into Your Arms
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: "The time he had finally agreed to be bound; she lets him go" NatsuxLucy for short NaLu. rated T just in case. Adventure, hopefully. please read and review!
1. I found you Now you are mine

Found

'I found you, now you are mine'

"Princess! Princess!" the royal guard was running amok through the halls. His face had shown a great sign of amazement and fear. He stormed into the royal suite of the Princess of Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia.

Just as he had rudely entered, he was severely injured with a direct punch from the personal guard, Loke.

"Rudely entering is one thing, but disturbing the princess while she is being pampered has the next thing coming" he showed a gesture of his fist tightening. The guard gulped in fear and spoke drastically stuttering.

"T-there I-is …t-there is s-somet-thing …"Lucy sighed at how pitiful the guard looks. She sent a cold glare to her personal guard which he intentionally ignored. She sighed; sometimes her guard's over protectiveness causes more damage than right. She stood as her personal maid, Virgo, has finished fixing her hair.

She kneeled down to the guard and asked him with the most sincere smile she could muster "What seems to be the problem?"

"A…." he gulped, his pulse finally calming "A dragon's…"

He didn't need to speak more. Lucy quickly stood, and stated her order before hurrying out of the room "Spoke none of this to my father"

She quickly carried the layers of her gown and began to run. Excitement and wonder pulsing into her veins. She had never thought she could find one, not even a single one. Yet fate seemed to have plans up its sleeves.

She went straight to the chambers, not minding the rust that can cause the unflattering stains on her silk dress. She opened the door to find a boy. He didn't seem quite old or too young. He seems to be at the same age as her.

Pink rose hair, spiking upwards; eyes blazing with fierce; hands set ablaze by flames that doesn't seem to burn his own skin. It was true; he was true, a true dragon slayer, and a son of a dragon.

She steps into the chamber, cautiously measuring her steps. Her eyes of pure hazel, piercing through his fiery ones. He took a step backwards, he was obviously injured. He had a cut on his cheek, grazes and bruises on his flesh and torn clothes that was dirtied and bloodied. If she saw his inability to fight, she would take it as an advantage.

It was quite obvious as it was his lost; she has already noticed when she ordered for a medical kit to be bought from the nearest guard. After her command, she stepped closer. He continued to go backwards, wincing as his back felt contact with the cold bricked wall.

She just stared, quite surprised but made sure he never sees the change of her expression. 'Revealing emotions in a risky situation can spell trouble for you and advantage to the enemy' this was implanted to her by her father. He seemed right for once as it was actually working.

As she managed to be a few inches away from him, her palm traveled up to his injured face. He was planning to bite her if she causes him harm, but her soft palm only felt comfortable on his face.

She rubbed his cheeks, rubbing off the stains of blood. She never liked blood. It meant pain. Something she hates as it can cause discomfort and death. Just as her mother's death.

The guard arrives with the medical kit she had asked. As soon as she had it in her possession she aided him with his injuries. Wrapping gauzes to his injuries, cleansing the wounds. He had winced and growled a couple of times but managed to bear it. She seemed rather different from others, she was…caring, for him that is. Anger and cautiousness was softening.

As he was all wrapped up, she raised both his wrist. Without a second thought, she managed to place two shackles onto both wrists, glowing scriptures around it. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"What the…" he looked at it, finding his powers completely nullified. She stood up and looked at him, her eyes bearing no answer to his confusion.

"They're hand crafted shackles, quite rare to find as it is only used for nullification of powers such as yours" she said as she observed his worthless effort to blaze his hands with flames.

"My word is its law, if I command it to allow you to use your powers, it shall. If I ask it to nullify you, it shall be done…no tool can break it, quite unbreakable as you should be aware off"

He growled, a glare forming his once softened expression "Why?" he had thought she was different, has his instincts betrayed him? It was never wrong.

"I found you, now you are mine" she smiled, leaving the chamber, no other explanation given. As she left, he could see and hear her whisper a command to the guard to put him to sleep. He wondered as to how they could, but had no doubt as he was electrified. Of course he was powerless, how could he defend himself? On the contrary, what was her plan? What does she want to do with him? Fate sure has plans up its sleeves

* * *

><p>I've been gone for how long then come back with no updates but a new story, how was it? This couple of weeks I've been busy with test, and the rest of the months I was busy with our project, were shooting a horror movie that I haven't found terrifying…guess a paranormal activity style film isn't as easy as it looks. Well, I'm over it, just have to wait for the result of the editing. By the way, review please! I would gladly love it! And hopefully now I can find time to reply!<p> 


	2. I do not know, but i want you here

"_I do not know, but I want you here"_

After the shock, his memories had turned into a dream. Rewinding back to the time he had been going to different places, being attacked, being captured and then treated by a girl.

As he opened his eyes, he never expected what his visions presented. He expected the dark cold ceiling of the dungeons still dripping with leaks. The cold floor, soaking the bandages the unpredictable girl had wrapped around his back.

He still couldn't understand what was running in her thoughts. At first she was cautious of him, as she went near. She rubbed the stain of blood of his cheek with an expression of worry and concern; it softened him. Then she quickly took duty into making sure his wounds were bandaged neatly. Her hand just running around his back and shoulder blades made him relaxed. Her hands were soft to the touch, and he himself had felt things were as it should be no danger to come; he was safe. Yet, she pulls away, making all the trust he was just building break into shards.

He shook off his piling thoughts and observed the room he was in; where he was lying on.

He was on a soft bed, piled with pillows of white cases, a soft red blanket reaching the bottom of the bed. Other furniture was surrounding the white walls of the room. A carved cabinet, a study table and a small bookshelf filled with books he had no interest of looking into. Well, he hasn't seen the titles, and he has no plans to. He plans to escape, and it was now.

He rose up from the bed and felt the soft carpet tickling his foot. If he had time, he plans to run around it, or lay on it and roll. But, this is not the time. He had to go, before that girl plans anything else than have him sent to this luxurious looking room.

He was about to run to the door when fate made its turn. The girl, who cared and had him confused went in. she wore a different gown. A green tube dress that flows lose up to her ankles. Her hair tied up with a handkerchief. She was looking at him as if she expected the events.

"This room is a guest room that's just beside my room" she pointed to the wall on the right "Guards are everywhere, making sure you stay. Besides, you can't pass them without your powers"

Before he could scoff at what she said, he remembered the shackle she had placed on his. Actually they seemed like metal wrist band. No chain actually connecting them, well except for the violet light connecting both. It was flexible so he had no problem moving his hand to its full extent, making him forget he was bound.

After his intent observance over the shackles, he looked her into the eyes. She was emotionless. Keeping eye contact wasn't going to do him any justice or give him answers. He had to talk.

"Why?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled. She went near him, quite surprised he didn't even stepped back. Her smile was unwavering. She touched his cheek, to which he didn't flinch.

"Your wounds should heal, but the bandages needs to be changed later" she said, completely ignoring his question. He repeats it, more specifically to the point.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

She went around him, observing the bandages. She gave pressure to his back, to which he shivers.

"You are mine, remember? I at least have to take good care of my belongings" she said it as a matter of fact.

"I don't belong to anyone….I am not an object" he growled. She faces him again after going around him, her expression was soft, and it showed an apologetic smile.

"I know…."

Her expression just sent more confusion to him. What was up with this girl? Just a minute ago she was acting cold-hearted, high and mighty then now she's being soft and caring. Are all girls like this?

"I'm sorry…." She fell on her knees until she sat on the floor, her head down. He raises his eye brows in confusion. Now she's asking for an apology? What is really going on?

"Being the only heir to the throne…I am expected to rule with an iron fist just how all the others have…I can't look soft in front of anyone….but I didn't show you who I am, you might as well misunderstood"

"So you were only pretending….it was all an act?" he asked to which she had nodded to.

"I've known how to be tough, halfheartedly to you it is an act" she confessed as she stood, getting near him, the space between them decreasing.

Forcing an eye contact, she smiled. "I've been searching for someone like you…or I've been looking for YOU all along" she giggled then mumbles something he heard clear "Fate has been playing…"

He gazed at her expression, trying to figure out if she was truly sincere or just bursting his bubble. But from his memory of her high and mighty part with the expression now, it was true. Her expression now was true.

Somehow, he was going soft again. 'Fate has been playing' it was true. He believed so; he had no idea why he had come in to this land. He had no idea how he let himself be captured. He had also no idea why he had softened to someone after all this years. Truly, fate was playing with them.

When she raised her head, trying to focus on his eyes, he asked.

"What do you want from me?"

She let out a sigh of frustration and began to think. Her eyes roamed around the room, confusion roaming around her face. He was quite surprised that she hadn't thought of what she wanted from him, yet she had told him she was looking for someone like him or HE himself.

With a final sigh she looks up at him with a small smile "I do not know, but I want you here" her smile grew, with a shade of pink painting her cheeks. He felt himself find it cute. She looked adorable at how she was smiling now. Someone had smiled like that to him…it was a long time ago. That someone was never to return, or in a way, it was him who would never return. He bowed his head, hiding the heat about to cover his pale face.

"Natsu…" he mumbled. She heard it vaguely.

"Huh?" she tilted her head, trying to see his face, but he turns away. Before he could make his back face her, she pulled his waistcoat. Holding on to it tightly.

"Natsu…" he repeated "My Name is Natsu…Dragneel"

She smiled as he had introduced himself, but still had wondered what made him turn away from her, but the thought left her completely "Lucy, My name is Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

><p>OK, on to other stories… hope you like it! I wasn't planning to have Lucy confess bout why she was mean, but I lost my copy so I had to redo this chap….sorry, well please Review!<p> 


	3. It wasn't for you, it was for me

"It wasn't for you, it was for me"

Lucy and Natsu had decided to get along for now. Well, the dragon's son had no choice. He was bound and only her word was his salvation. He was taken outside once every day. At that time, Lucy would set him free. The first time she had done so, he had tried to escape, but luck wasn't on his side as he was easily captured after activating the shackles once more. He was punished for his act. Even so, he only received a slap from the Princess. It hurt badly as his face was sore for a long time, but he wasn't angry. As soon as they got back inside, she had aided him in patching it up. She was even depressed and kept apologizing. Since then, he never bothered doing it again if he'll just get slapped at then healed with rambling of apologies.

Today, it was his time out. Lucy always joins him and so does the private guard.

"s'effacer" she announced.

Slowly, the shackles binding glow faded and they turn to ordinary metal wrist bands. Natsu had smiled to it. With the cracking of his knuckles, he began to burn targets that Lucy had placed for him. Nothing to worry since its dummies made of wood.

At a random number, dummies would get out of nowhere and come forward. Natsu would either dodge or attack it, well more on attacking. Lucy enjoys watching him fight. He had said he wanted real competition but none of the guards would fight him, even her personal guard doesn't seem interested.

While he went wild with flames, the butler has announced someone's arrival.

"You highness, The Fairies had arrived"

"They're here!" Lucy's smile turns to a grin as she stands from her chair.

"At the same time, Duke Everlue has presented himself" the butler added. Lucy showed her distaste and just planned on staying, not attending to her guest. But she just can't leave her friends alone. With much argument, she stands and headed inside, but not until giving Loke specific orders.

"Watch over him and give him anything he needs not want" then Lucy had scurried off. Natsu noticed her departure and had looked at Loke straight in the eye.

"Where is she off too?"

"She is off to see her visitors. I am given instruction to give you what you need" says Loke who had a formal tone to his voice.

"Then set me free"

"I was given clear instruction o give you what you need, not want"

"Then, I want to go where she's heading off too…"

"And why should I?" formalities were gone.

"I NEED to see Lucy" Natsu made it clear. Loke felt irritated.

"How can you call her that casually?"

"Pretty much non for your business, now take me to Lucy" If Loke can just strangle him, he would've.

"As soon as you finish this exercise the princess has tried to put up for you"

"No problem" another crack of his knuckles and he began to fight again, but rather more wildly now.

By the halls, Lucy had already sighted at her cousin and friend.

"Gray! Erza!" she quickly ran to her cousin's arms. Gray caught her swiftly and began patting her hair.

"Hey, so what's this all about good news?"

"Yea" Erza interjected "You said something amazing has come up"

"Yeah its!-" before Lucy could even pull them along, her forgotten visitor presented himself.

"Hello, princess…" he smiled a sly smile. You could clearly see disgust in Lucy's face.

"What are you doing here, Duke?"

"Well, I was passing by and had seen the eastern knights and the western carriage enters the palace. I had absolutely wished to know the reason."

"Well it's none of your business when I wish to visit my Cousin, Duke" Gray said with utter hate.

"But it's just so interesting" he smiled again "I wish to know the good news the princess has" his smile was getting creepier by the minute.

"You ought to know where you belong, Duke" Erza stated with a menacing glare "You know who we are and what we can do"

"But of course!" the duke had said all too cheery "the three Fairies that rules over Fiore! The most powerful in distant Lands… The eastern kingdom where ice is the blanket of the land, their next heir, Prince Gray Fullbuster. You have proven yourself worthy after protecting your home from a vicious monster." Gray just scoffed.

"The western Country" the duke turns to Erza's direction "where the strongest armors are built, along with other weapons that aid in battle, the heir Princess Erza Scarlet. You are the most powerful, by owning the indestructible armors ever made, and they were made, specifically to your design."

"And then Lastly" The duke looks at Lucy with a hidden agenda in his eyes "The Princess of the South. Where stars and other knowledge of the wise can be found. Princess Lucy Heartfilia. You own almost all the gates of the Zodiac which protect you and obey your every whim"

The three fairies' eyes were in high alert. The duke had continued moving around them.

"You are feared over all the land of Fiore, even if you are just but some little children….you aren't even complete!" he stares at them intensely "Where is the heir of the north? How can you rule without the North?"

He began to laugh insanely "you even have your own flaws! A prince who cannot forgive himself for the death of his mother! You hate it, don't you? You are also despised by your sister and half brother!"

"Shut up" Gray muttered. He would kill him right here and now, yet he is not able to do so. He was a member of the Council.

"And the Princess whose left eye is artificial. You may see, but cannot cry…how much pain has you not shed after what the war had done to you?"

"Duke…" Erza gritted her teeth "Watch that mouth of yours"

"Why should I? I'm about to finish! The Princess of Magnolia! Your father has been a brute and he expects you to do so! But unfortunately, you are soft! That's why you were not given privilege to live at the main castle! Unless you prove yourself worthy, you cannot rule! A pity! You are just-"

Before the duke could even finish his statement, he receives a punch in the guts. But not just a punch, it was hot, it burned, and there were flames.

"I heard enough…DUKE" his attacker smiled.

The duke flew off to the entrance, hitting the wooden door.

"Well done" Loke said through the background. He had entered with Natsu and for some reason; the two became good company for each other.

"Thanks" Natsu smiled "You aren't bad yourself. You were awesome with those dummies"

Natsu then turns to the three people who had kept their boiling veins inside.

"Why didn't you fight?" the three lowered their heads as a respond to his question. Loke did the talking.

"He is a member of the Council, actually a trustee of ones that decide for the land. If they hurt a member of the Council, they have every right to be stripped from their title"

"Uh oh" Natsu suddenly realized what he just did. He checked the man to see him still breathing.

"Don't worry" Loke motioned for him to stay out of the way "I'll take care of the rest, I will have Mini for assistance in explaining" with that reassured, the four headed out to the balcony in Lucy's room.

While Erza and gray was being pampered on what they would like for tea time, Natsu walked by Lucy comfortable silent.

"Say…"Lucy stated "Thanks for awhile ago"

"It wasn't for you, it was for me" he stated not holding any emotion. Lucy felt confused.

"What?"

"I didn't like seeing you weak or sad. I'd rather have myself experience you hitting me and acting all high and mighty rather than being weak or a crybaby"

Lucy didn't know how to respond, so all she offered was a smile.

"Oh yeah… retour" with that said, the shackles glowed once again. Binding his powers into her will. This time, he didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Update again! Was I on the right track on this story? Please review!<p> 


	4. I'd Hate it if you made it

"_I'd hate it if you made it"_

For the past month, there had been an overwhelming number of visits from the two fairies of east and west. They're appearance had become quite constant that they were given privileged to stay in the manor, but unfortunately, they refused.

"We have been coming here for a number of times" Erza stated, drinking from her tea.

"However, we have our own kingdoms to look after when we take the throne…so, no"

"Whatever" Natsu snorted and lied back down on Lucy's bed.

The three of them have become good friends, especially the boys. They had made sure to have a good battle when it was the hour of Natsu's unwinding. Erza, being the mediator if things ever get too hot or cold.

As for the moment though, there are no battles and free time. Lucy has been called to the Main Castle by her father, and was gone for a good number of three days.

"When we'll she return!" Natsu groaned, sniffing Lucy's pillows. They smell like her, and for some reason that was comforting.

"If you miss her, just say so, we can always get Virgo to deliver it. She was left for you" Gray suggested, eating a pastry. Natsu looks up at him, his eyes squinted with concentration.

"Why would I miss her? I just want my hours of freedom"

"Sleeping in her room every night… asking Virgo of what she may be doing… complaining everyday as to when she returns…I doubt that's the only agenda" Erza countered, a smile on her face.

Natsu gives her a glare, and quickly hides his face. In that instant, Erza laughed. She knew she was right, and he knew it too.

A few moments later, Virgo makes her appearance with a tray of food addressed to Natsu. Her face showed a smile.

"Master Dragneel…" she calls. Natsu looks up at her, his face still pale pink.

"I've heard news that the lady would be returning here shortly" She smiled "Today"

"Great! I though she wouldn't return!" Gray suddenly rose from what he heard, a grin on his face.

"Well, if she didn't return today, it would be a disappointment" Erza also stands from her seat, tea already finished. Both stretched and began to head out. Natsu was left dumbfounded.

"Hey! What's today?"

Both looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"You seriously have no idea?" Gray asked.

"She didn't tell you, huh?"

"What's going on?!" he asked, annoyed that he was kept in the dark of something.

"It's the Lady's Birthday" Virgo announced, a sudden pile of streamers in her hands.

* * *

><p>The day went on with preparing. Virgo, with Mini and Gemi, putting up decorations in the ballroom. Cancer, helping out with Erza's hair. Aries, making sure the food is set. Lyra, handling music. Everyone was busy. That is except Natsu.<p>

He sits on the corner, observing everyone's movements, no idea of what he should do. That is, till he saw Gray.

"Hey, any place where the sun doesn't shine? Don't want this melting while the birthday girl is still out" In Gray's hand was a rose that seemed to be of different colors of petals. What's unique about it was, it's made of ice.

"Here" Aquarius waved him over to a corner where she placed her vase with cold water.

"Thanks" he smiled, placing the rose.

"So that's your present?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"This" Erza reequips into an armor designed with heavenly stars. On its right shoulder blade was a cluster of the little twinkles which carries out a cloth all the way to the hip, where it's tightened. The cloth continues to the legs, leaving a slit on the side. The very colors were blue and yellow.

"Nice" Gray smiled, and then looks at their other companion "What about you?"

"…." Natsu remained silent.

"Don't tell me you don't have a gift?"

"…"

"Well, she did bind you, its fine not getting her one…."

"…"

Annoyed, Gray's smile turns to a frown "Silent treatment huh? Fine" he walks off, helping Aries out with getting the punch set.

What he didn't know was the dragon Slayer was already in deep thought.

'Gift…what am I getting her?'

* * *

><p>While the others busy themselves in making sure everything was set. Natsu heads to the kitchen where he decides what he gets the princess.<p>

"Should I cook? Make a cake? How do you cook? Does a cake have meat in it?" different mumbles came to his head till he gets hit by a book from a high cabinet. There Plue makes his appearance.

Natsu looks at him with curios eyes.

"What are you?" he asks the white creature.

"Plue!"

"What's a Plue?"

"Plue!" the little one jumps of the cabinet and lands on the kitchen counter, another shout of 'plue'.

The Dragon Slayer had no idea what the little creature want, but as soon as he noticed the book, he grinned.

"It's a cake book!" he grinned.

"Plue!" Plue began to nod.

"Alright! Come here cake!" he opens the book and searches for a unique one.

"Plue?" the little guy sits down next to him as Natsu found his ideal cake.

"This! Flame cake!" he grins as he shows Plue. The little creature just nods and does a weird dance.

"Alright! Now how do we do this?" he began to read "What's flour? Don't you need flames to make a flame cake?"

"Plue…" the little guy looks at him with disbelief.

"Whatever, let's just get started!"

* * *

><p>Soon enough the carriage arrives, and out goes a very down looking Princess. Beside her were Loke and Taurus. Both seemed depressed as the princess.<p>

Even as they arrived silence dooms the three as they stood idly on the front porch of the manor.

Feeling uneasy of such silence, Loke leans in to whisper something into Lucy's ear.

"It's your Birthday, I'm sure this grief can be dealt with in another day?"

"Yes, The Lady should be moving her hips on the dance floor rather than hugging her knees against her chest" Taurus tried being serious in a non perverted matter.

It took a whole minute before a sigh escapes the Princess' lips and then turns to a smile.

"I guess you're right…"

As the two assist in opening the doors, her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Happy Birthday!"

Everyone was cheering for her, as Gray takes her hand and leads her to the Ballroom where everything was set up.

Streamers hung on the ceilings, Aquarius had made water dance around the rooms, flying as if they had life.

As Gray led her to the center, he hands out his gift. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Is this…?" she didn't need to continue as he nods with a smile.

"Take a sip" he insisted, and so Lucy breaks a petal, places it in her mouth and enjoys its sweet pleasure.

"I love it when you make these" she grins. Gray had a knack for making iced Candy for Lucy and turning them into shapes; it's one of Lucy's favorites that she rarely gets to taste. Due to the fact, he has to travel all around Fiore just to get the different flavors.

"Happy Birthday" he kisses her cheek and gives her a hug. Their moment didn't last long as Erza presented her gift.

"Wow… Armor…" Lucy gave her a smile. It wasn't uncommon for Erza to give armor. For the past decade, she had a collection of numerous designed armors from the Warrior so it's not surprising she's giving another.

"Not just that….there's an addition this year" Erza hands out a rectangular box. Now this was the surprise. Flipping the lid open with much anticipation for getting a different gift, Lucy couldn't help but grin.

"A whip?"

"An extending whip" Erza smiled "It could be handy at times"

"Thank you" Lucy hugs her tight "One of the best gifts ever"

"What about mine? Don't leave me out" Someone complains. Lucy turns her head towards the familiar voice and smiles.

Natsu was holding out a layered cake designed with flamed-shaped icing with a happy birthday at the base.

Lucy moves towards him.

"You got me a gift" Lucy was in disbelief.

"Of course!" pale pink tinting his cheeks as he exclaimed "they were getting you one…and they seemed to left me out…and then…" his mumbles lowers in tune, and Lucy couldn't help but smile as she stares at the cake.

"May I?"

"Well duh, it is your cake"

Using her finger, she grazes into the icing and dips it into her mouth. Her cheeks also tinted with pink from delight.

"You didn't make this" she suddenly asked, arms crossed to her chest.

"I, uh…Well… you see…no…." he bows his head "he did…." He points out to Plue who seemed to have thought of the punch bowl as a bath tub.

He was expecting some sort of punishment, such as embarrassment. However, instead of that, he heard a giggle.

He looks up, wanting to ask her if she was ok. The others had given her handmade gifts; Made by them. And he couldn't even bake her cake himself.

Taking the cake of his hands and placing it on the table, she then takes hold of his wrist.

"Let's Dance"

With that, Lyra began to play. And soon, everyone had gotten a partner and began to dance to the catchy tune.

Natsu wasn't a bad dancer, but he did stumble a lot. He still didn't understand.

"How could be happy when I didn't exactly gave you anything?" he asked, unable to take the confusion.

Lucy stops her spinning and looks at him with a smile.

"You didn't make it, but you gave it to me" she reasoned.

"Yes… But…" he was shushed with her finger on his mouth.

"It's from you, so it's yours"

He stared at her as she dances again.

"Besides…" she added "I'd hate it if you made it"

This got him looking at her with a glare "Why?"

"Because that meant that everyone gets to eat the cake…" she looks at the cake being ravaged by Gemi and Mini "And I'd want it all to myself"

"So it was a good thing…?" he began to dance. Spinning her around more cheerfully.

"Definitely" that got him to sigh out and relax. Lucy noticed and had a hunch she just had to ask.

"You burned the cake you made yourself, didn't you?"

This got him stiffening for a second before denying accusations. Unfortunately his denials didn't last long as Loke was heard from the kitchen.

"WHO BURNED THIS PLACE?!"

* * *

><p>WOW, I updated…. Well, hope you like it! Was it okay? I know it's not Lucy's Birthday today, but I needed a head start to get back on track. Hopefully I'll manage to fill this up. Great Author's Block in this story… very sorry. Well, please Review!<p> 


End file.
